Entertaining the Gods
by TonyRexton
Summary: After dying Lance meets a God who reincarnates him in the Narutoverse along four others, what will he do there ? Will he make the story better or worse ? M for swearing lots and lots of swearing-reincarnation/OC's- currently without any pairings


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and it's characters, if I did no one would've read it

"speech"

'thought'

" **unhuman speech** "

' **unhuman thought** '

 **Meeting God**

P.O.V.:3rd person stalker aka the almighty narrator.

.

.

.

"Finally"

The voice of a youth echoed through the darkness of the night inside his apartment, as he said that the door of his house came crashing down and from it poured multiple S.W.A.T. agents into his house, all of them aiming their guns at the dark haired person sitting on a couch faced to them, one of agents who was standing in front of the man yelled at him with his voice full of hatred.

"Freeze, Lance Moody 'the Terminator' you're under arrest for torture and countless murder-"

The youth sat there unfazed by the sudden entrance and smirked after hearing the agent's words.

" Took ya guys long enough, plus what's with 'the terminator' didn't you have any better nicks for me ?"

The agent scoffed for being interrupted by an arrogant murderer and yelled back at him.

"Shut up, give up you're outnumbered and outgunned surrender peacefully and rot in jail you bastard"

"I see you hate me, well ok since you asked me nicely I give up"

The youth stood up from the couch, turned backwards to the agents and put his hands on the back of his head seeing this the leader grinned and nonchalantly walked towards the murderer in order to cuff his hands.

Just before the agent cuffed his hands Lance quickly turned back, took a hidden dagger out of his sleeve and slit the man's throat, the others seeing this panicked and started shooting at him but they were a moment late as he used the corpse as a body bag, while snatching his gun at the same time and moving to another room for cover plus randomly shooting at the agents.

"Tch, I suck with guns"

Throwing the now useless meat shield away he hid behind the room's door ' a bit old but always does the trick' Lance thought to himself, waiting for the enemy to charge in the room and soon enough without betraying his thoughts they barged in the room without noticing him.

After the fourth guy came in he drawed a 50 cm long blade that he had put behind the door before hand and severed his head and immediately moving from that position while they're distracted by the horror he managed to kill two more of them before getting shot in his left shoulder 'fuck that hurts I'm lucky I don't need my left hand' and ran to the opposite room while beheading another one.

"that bastard, all units fire at the room it'll eventually hit"

The surviving agents started firing at the room which Lance was in, just as the firing rate slowed a bit 3 kitchen knives flew to them and managed to kill two and heavily injure another one, Lance took advantage of the confusion and darted out of the room severing another head, just as he wanted to jump on the next target several bullets managed to hit him in different places, he felt immense pain but instead of screaming he grinned and fell down to the floor.

"Th...is was f...un tha...nks f...or the ru..."

As he tried to finish his words one of the agents took out a colt and put a bullet between his eyes 'not gonna even let me finish my last words, huh, guess I'm that hated' and after a moment of pain everything went dark for Lance.

P.O.V.: 1st person Lance.

'… So this is afterlife huh, well it's more like void than afterlife unless this place is hell and even if it is it's failing to torture me as i've always liked darkness and here I have darkness all around with no one to bug me, and the floaty feeling is actually quite nice'

After floating in the same place for about… actually I didn't seem to have a sense of time here so I couldn't really tell well getting back to the point I got teleported to a pure white room… 'please don't tell me a fucking god will appear beside me because I've read too much shit to not know where that goes'

" **BAHAHAHAHA, fear not mortal for I will-"**

"Shut it, skip the boasting and go straight to business, Troll"

Is this guy for real ? I mean what man would wear a pink robe, plus the fedora which also happens to be pink, well to describe the dude he's about 2 meters tall with a bulging stomach bald head red messy beard and pink eyes and trust that I'm not joking when i say this guy looks like an idiot.

" **BAHAHAHAHA, I like your attitude, very well I'll do as you wish Lance, my name is Odin-"**

"BULLSHIT TELL ME THE TRUTH"

" **BAHAHAHAHA, Okay okay I'm sorry to mess with ya the name's Matros God of Reincarnation, I wanted you to do me a favor and help me with a planet that requires saving-"**

"Dude you realize I can see through your bullshit, you're just bored and want to see a good show"

" **BAHAHAHAHA, Okay I give up we Gods have limitless lifespans so we get bored a lot so that's where you come in, I watched you your whole life and you were one of the most entertaining shows an immortal could ever see even if the Curse God cursed you so I wanted to reincarnate you into another world to have fun"**

'...This guy's crazier than me, although I don't mind reincarnating I'll have to first see what he'll give to me in return plus where's he going to land me on but first I have to see who's this Curse God'

"So who's the Curse God and why did he curse me ? And what did he curse me with ?"

" **He's name is Bob he-"**

"SERIOUSLY BOB?!"

" **BAHAHAHAHA, Yeah he's name is really bob, he cursed you so that when you first killed anything with the exception of ants you would start feeling pain after two weeks have passed and after a whole month you would have died unless you killed a human then the timer would restart, as for the reason he had none"**

"...You gods are crazy"

" **BAHAHAHA, I won't deny that but we also have some sane gods"**

"Highly unlikely plus I'm curious did my nickname change after I died?"

" **After five years a reporter found a connection between the people you murdered and made it public after that you're nickname was 'the angel of death', anyways back to the main subject, your reincarnation"**

"... So I don't really care about that but what's in it for me ? and where are you going to drop me?"

" **BAHAHAHAHA, I'll let you pick out your own details as to what you want to be born with, as for your second question you're gonna love this I'm going to put you inside of Naruto-"**

"WHAT! I refuse you already should know that I dislike that anime"

" **Awww don't be like that, think about all the powers you can get, plus you can change the timeline to your liking and can even change the character's personalities and even if you refuse I'll forcefully do it anyways"**

'Note to self Gods are selfish insensitive bastards who can only think about their own entertainment and nothing else'

*sigh*"Well fine but I refuse to go there alone"

… Not that I really care but why is he grinning like an idiot ?

" **BAHAHAHAHA, Then you'll be glad to know there are four other people that will be reincarnated with you in the same world of course they were already chosen and sent there so you're the last one "**

"... Well it's not like I have a say in it then, so now I just tell you my requests then ? ow and before that if it's possible tell me about those four and their requests"

" **Ok then before I ask you what you want I'll tell you what they choose and their names, the first one is Destiny Silva she wished to be born with the Sharingan kekkei genkai, have the potential to raise it to the highest tier Sharingan 'Mangekyo Sharingan' and to be alive after the Uchiha massacre so i made her Sasuke's twin brother"**

"Wait, first isn't the highest tier sharingan the Rinne-Sharingan ? And did you actually gender swapped her ?"

" **BAHAHAHA, I'm surprised you noticed the first one as you weren't exactly a fan of Naruto, that's because she asked for the Mangekyo not Rinne-Sharingan and for your second question yes I did swap her gender but only because she didn't specify what gender she wants"**

So he's a sneaky bastard, I have to be careful when I start my request and absolutely remember to tell him every single detail including being a man.

"Ok fine now tell me about the others"

" **BAHAHAHA, I like how you didn't ask me why I did that, the other two who asked about the others annoyed me about it, anyways the second one was named Noah Young he asked me to create poison release for him, and for Gaara not to be isolated from everyone plus he wanted to be reborn as a man so i made him Gaara's twin brother"**

So if I don't specify where I want to be born he'll randomly place me somewhere, seeing me stay silent he continued.

" **The third person was Chelsea Hudson she didn't ask me about the others and proceeded to her so called 'customization' she wanted an abundant amount of chakra and good chakra control at birth plus wanted her first natural affinity be lightning and can control it from the moment she was born and also wanted her body to be fit enough to be able to hold on her own in close combat when she grew older, so i made her into a guy and she was born in Kumogakure"**

Yep he's definitely a bored immortal messing with people's ideals, I signaled for him to continue.

" **The last one was Ruby Ross, she wanted a good amount of chakra, perfect chakra control and ice release and of course said that she wanted to be a girl and to be born and raised in Konohagakure"**

'Man i have to be specific as fuck' i looked at him.

"So… my turn ?"

" **Sure fire away"**

"Okay then lets first this out of the way I want to be born as a male, a larger than average dick my final height should be around 185 cm, I don't care where I am born as long as I'm in Konoha before I'm six years old and then get to go to the academy at the same time as naruto and the others, in their grade and class of course I however do not want to be afraid of Root or anything like that 'recruiting' me at least till I enter the academy "

" **BAHAHAHAHA, As expected of you that's a lot of specifics"**

"As I was saying, now for the talents I want to be born with, hmmm first of all an insane amount of Chakra, average chakra control at the beginning, a body that can grow to be the fastest and strongest person alive if trained then I need a Dojutsu(Eye Technique) kekkei genkai that while activated makes my eyes turn red plus get slitted like a snake's which power also allows me to see through darkness like it's daytime and makes my instincts and sixth sense much sharper and my normal eye color is going to be brown"

" **man you don't leave a detail untouched"**

"I'm almost done, I want to be human that means no funny buisness making my skin weird among other stuff and don't forget to give me black hair, decent amount of talent in Ninjutsu plus I want a scroll that within it how to do the shadow clone technique near me so I can learn it as soon as possible, I think that's about it"

" **Ok so I just need to create a body for you that fits in your citera wait for a sec…. and done"**

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you when I die again"

" **BAHAHAHAHA, and I'll be watching you on the clock so entertain me as much as you can, see ya later"**

As he said that I started to feel a bit dizzy and after a few seconds fainted.

A/N

Hi I'm Glad that you're reading my first fanfiction if it's weak sorry as it's my first but if you can tell me where I went wrong it would really help me to improve thanks for reading and please leave me a review as it helps to motivate me as it does to any other writer


End file.
